Ghosts
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: Vivian Accardo grew up with Stefan and Damon. Up until Damon sees her in The Grill, she was thought to be dead. She's turned bitter toward him and he can't figure out why. Damon has many, many questions that she's unwilling to answer. Who's the immortal child with her? Why is she home? The biggest question: Where has she been for over a century? Damon/OC Stefan/OC Jeremy/OC


"She's giving boys what they want, trying to act so nonchalant.

Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.

She never stays the same for long, assuming that she'll get it wrong.  
Perfect only in her imperfection...

She doesn't want to feel this way...Oh, she would change everything for happy ever after.

Caught in the inbetween, a beautiful disaster.

— Jon McLaughlin, Beautiful Disaster.

Damon remembered her. When he saw her, saw the plaited honey curls that brushed the top of her ass. She was bent over, ass up in the air as her elbows rested on the was seated across from her, speaking animatedly about something. The Salvatore was too shocked to listen. How was she here? This wasn't happening. There was no fucking way that she was real.

Her light brown eyes met his and widened. In the same movement, she was halfway to the door of the Grill. The exit.

"Vivian!" Damon didn't know what force caused him to call out her name. She paused, pale fingers trailing across the golden knob. Brushing with a feather-light touch that he remembered trailing across his shoulder-blades and chest. His feet were carrying him across the hard wooden floor until he was directly behind her. His long fingers curled around her shoulder to spin her to face him.

"Hello, Damon." She whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Want to explain to me how the hell you're here?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Her scent was even the same. She smelled like peaches—like the orchard behind her house she'd spent so many hours with him and Stefan as children. Vivian wrenched free from his grasp and pointed back to the table she'd been bent over; to Katherine.

"Her. What, you think you're the only ones Katherine turned?" Without another word, she backed out the door. He sent the Doppelganger a dark look before he followed her.

"Vivi...Vivi! Vivian, I'm not going to leave you alone until you talk to me."

"God, you're still an annoying little prick, aren't you?!" She barely glanced over at him, veins raised beneath her eyes.

"Not my ideal description, but yeah I am. I'm a prick and I'm not going anywhere."

"And you wondered why Stefan was my favorite?"

That one stung a little bit. He grumbled, grasping both her small wrists in his large hands and slammed her against the brick wall of the building. His lower body pinned her against the wall. She laughed.

"You really are happy to see me, aren't you?" Her palm moved down his chest until she found the bulge in his jeans and pressed against it.

"Stop it."

"Why? I thought I was just a quick fuck, Damon. At least, that's what I was 149 years ago."

"No, you aren't. You're—You're Stefan's best friend. You were my best friend."

"Really? Because _**Stefan**_ never crawled into my bedroom window at night to screw me. Stefan was my best friend. You...You were something else." She growled, her face drifting until it was inches away from his. Their breaths mingled together, mixing. Vivian moved her palm in circles against him, as a distraction. Heat covered her body with a thin sheet of sweat. Using the way she was affecting him to her advantage, she ducked out from under him.

By the time he recovered, she was gone with no trace of where to find her.

Vivian Accardo made her way through the nearly empty streets of downtown Mystic Falls, tugging her leather jacket tighter around her small body until she reached the Veritas; the carriage house still existed. Still had a bed. The smaller girl was curled up in a ball with her back to the door.

"Emma? You awake?"

"Mhmph." The eleven-year-old Vampire rolled over, blue eyes in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Did you see dad?"

"Yeah." She lifted the covers and slid in beside her brunette daughter, "Yeah, I did."


End file.
